Anna Nalick SongFic Saga
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: Some songfics to Anna Nalick songs. Just added- In the Rough NOTE-I used to be strangerthanfictionclub


In the Rough

Okay, so I know I already have a whole songfic thing (Musical Reactions) but I decided I wanted to do this because Anna Nalick is my favorite singer (at least female one). And thanks to AllisonIraheta'sAwesomeFan for letting me use her songfic saga thing:) You should check it out! They're awesome:) I hear she's doing another one…And by "heard" I mean she told me…It going to be C-sorry! Can't say more…Just look for it yourself when she posts it:)

And this one is Adisonish…Ya…A certain Adison lover has gotten to me too lolz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You say you fell while holding diamonds in your hands  
"It's your fault for running, holding diamonds," I said  
_After all I did for you?!?

Well this is all YOUR fault

Allison hesitantly pressed send. Another fight with her boyfriend via text. He was always doing things that annoyed her. He also wasn't the nicest person. Sometime she wondered why she had ever fallen for him. Why she hadn't broken up wih yet. She knew she do that soon.

_And I offer no sympathy for that  
I hear that it was you who died alone  
__And I offer no sympathy for that_

_Better off I sparkle on my own_

Sometimes, she didn't care about him anymore. She hated him. He didn't care about her feelings, so why show she give a shit about his? He hurt her without thinking or realizing, but if she did just HALF the thing...

_And someday love will find me in the rough  
Someday love will finally be enough_

She knew her true love was somewhere. Somewhere she wasn't sure of. It had to be. Everyone deserved someone, even the worst of people. Maybe, she thought, if they had someone, they'd be better. But there were also the times that true love seemed so far away. Like now.

_I turned around 3 times and wound up at your door  
Now you say you know all you did not know before  
_

This was what she had been gathering up the courage to do for a long time. She was ready. Stronger. But something was keeping her from walking into his house and telling him it was over. Every other time she tried, he would say that he had learned. And she would be stupid and go along with it.

_And I offer no sympathy for that  
I hear that it was you who died alone  
And I offer no sympathy for that  
Better off I sparkle on my own_

But today was different. He had broken her heart too many times, and she knew she was ready. She didn't feel bad for him anymore. She was going to dump him, maybe breaking his heart the same way he had hers. And she didn't care. He wasn't worth her tears.

_And someday love will find me in the rough  
Someday love will finally be enough_

It definitely wasn't like the other times. She would feel bad and that would over power her common sense. She felt she was ruining her only chance to love anyone. But she knew this wasn't true love. She knew it was just some pretender's fairytale.

_I got your love letters  
I threw them all away  
And I hear you think that I'm crazy_

She parked her car in front of his house. As she got out of her car, she looked into the passenger's seat. The love letter he sent me…when we first started dating…she thought. The only one I didn't get to burn…She was planning on saving that one until they were over. She wanted to save it until then, and then dispose of it when they really were done.

_I'm driving 95  
And I'm driving you away  
And I shine a little more lately_

She rang his doorbell, and was waiting for his to come to the door. She thought about everything she had been through because of him. The heartbreak. The abuse. The almost getting pulled over for speeding 5 minutes ago…All because of a certain guy coming to the door…

_Someday love will find me in the rough  
Someday love will finally be enough_

"Allison! I wasn't expecting you to come today…" he looked a little annoyed.

"Look. We need to talk." He sat down. "It's over."

"What?!?" he stood up, angry.

_Someday love will find me in the rough  
Someday love will finally be enough_

"I think I made myself clear. We. Are. DONE." She used all of the courage she had bottled up for so long. He ran to her, pushing her against the wall before she could do anything.

"Now WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?"

"WE'RE DONE RYAN! NOW GET OFF OF ME!"

He slapped her. This time, she fought back, punching him in the face and kicking him where it hurt. He fell for a second. She ran.

_Someday love will find me in the rough  
Someday love will finally be enough_

She drove away before he could do anything about it. She knew she couldn't go home right now. He knew where she lived, and would be able to get in and Allison knew he would kill her if he got to her before he calmed down and found another girl to hurt.

So she continued driving. Going to God knows where. It was around 11PM, and she was exhausted. She wasn't sure exactly where she was. She parked somewhere and walked around for a while. She thought about where she should go and what would become of her next. The thought overwhelmed her so much, she began to cry, running into a corner and falling to the ground in tears. She suddenly felt someone's arm around her.

"Are you okay?" A sweet, calming, almost sexy voice asked her. She looked up to see the man whose arm was around her, smiling sadly to her as if he was concerned. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me. You've only just met me a few seconds ago, and you dint even know my name." He looked at her. "I'm Adam."

Allison smiled and introduced herself, smiling for the first time in a while. She had only known the guy for five seconds, yet she still felt he might be the light at the end of the tunnel she was trying to get out of. And the light felt good.

_I shine a little more lately_


End file.
